Lies Songfic
by xHellxButterflyx
Summary: A songfic based on the song: Lies by Big Bang . RenoxYou/Reader


I own nothing.

This is a songfic based on the song: Lies by Big Bang

Enjoy.

* * *

Present:

Reno stood inside a pay phone booth. He hesitated for a moment before lifting the handle. He inserted a coin and paused once more before quickly and effortlessly dialing your phone number, having long since memorized it. He was tense and fidgety.

"**Hello?" **You answered.

Reno couldn't help the tension that eased out of him as soon as he heard your sweet voice.

"**Hello?" **You repeated, confused as to why no one was answering.

"... Babe... It's me." Reno nervously stated.

You jerked from your comfortable position on the couch when you heard his voice. Of all the people you've expected a call from, his was the least. 'What the hell does he want?' You thought. Your eyes narrowed (even if he couldn't see it) and you glared at nothing in particular as you replied.

"You lost your privilege of calling me that a long time ago Reno." You said bluntly.

"I know, I know –." Reno started, sighing.

You removed the phone from your ear, about to hang up when Reno, as if reading your mind, quickly spoke.

"Wait! Wait! Look… I just want to talk." Reno pleaded.

You were surprised by the solemnity of his voice. You knew that when he was serious, it meant business. You quietly contemplated his proposal while Reno tapped his foot nervously. You sighed as a frown graced your features and rubbed your temple.

"Alright… What do you want to talk about?" You asked, somewhat nervously.

"Not over the phone… Can we meet sometime? How about we meet at the Advent Café?" He asked, twirling the phone cord around his index finger.

"Uh… Sure. I'll see you then." You agreed, slightly confused and somewhat anxious.

Reno sighed, glad that you've accepted his invitation, but still nervous for what was to come.

**Yeah, love is pain**

**Dedicated to all my brokenhearted-people (come again)**

**One's old a flame, just scream my name**

**Damn, and I'm so sick of love songs,**

**Yeah, I hate damn love songs,**

**Memento of ours… Lies**

Past:

Reno was inside a nightclub. It wasn't 7th Heaven – 7th Heaven was a bar and he was sure that as soon as he dared set a foot in there, he'd be given a sharp uppercut by the lovely but fierce Tifa Lockheart. The nightclub had loud music blaring from its speakers and people of varying ages danced and swayed to the lively beat. Reno drifted through the crowd when he reached the bar. He was alone since Rude decided to retire for the night.

"One Heineken dude." He ordered to the bartender. The bartender nodded.

**It's raining late at night**

**I bring you back from my memories**

**I could live fine without you**

**But I can't help it.**

**I drank the alcohol I couldn't drink,**

**Trying to fill my empty heart**

**I hate it, a day without you is too long,**

**I beg to finally forget about you (It's all lies)**

Reno turned around and watched at all the people dancing. Correction - he was watching all the young ladies that were dancing. Several made eye-contact with him and smiled suggestively while others blushed and looked away. He smirked to himself; so many women, so little time.

"Here you go." The bartender said as he slid Reno's drink to him. Reno lifted his cup in thanks.

It was then that he noticed you. You were sitting by yourself and had an air full of confidence and sensuality about yourself as you looked at him. You weren't ogling and you weren't staring either. You were simply observing him. You smiled coquettishly at him once and he immediately headed towards you. You rolled your eyes playfully and Reno smirked.

It was unusual. He was usually good at reading people – he had to be, considering his job. However, when he looked at you, the only thing he could tell was that you were very attractive and without trepidation. You were an enigma to him while most others weren't. He headed closer to you, but as soon as he was close enough, you were gone.

Reno stared blankly for a moment at the spot you were at. He quickly regained his senses and looked around the club. He spotted you on the dance floor, casually swaying to the music and still looking at him. You smirked and made a 'hither to' motion with your hands. Reno eagerly complied.

However, when he drew nearer to you, you started gliding away. He chased after you, but you evaded him gracefully. Reno pushed through the myriad of people, but couldn't reach you. Reno quickened his pace in an attempt to catch up. You headed towards the exit and walked out.

**Without you I have no smiles,**

**No tears well up**

**I don't want to live anymore**

**Yeah, this is b*llsh*t**

**It's pissing me off**

**I think I'm going insane at the thought of you**

**I want to see you,**

**But they're saying that I can't,**

**That it's all over,**

**I'll be right there**

When Reno burst out of the club doors, he was greeted with the sight of a cab driving away. Assuming that the person in the cab was you (since you weren't anywhere outside of the club) he dejectedly walked back in. He sighed, a bit annoyed and frustrated.

He walked towards the bar again and ordered another drink. As he morosely drank his beverage, a light giggle attracted his attention. Reno stood stagnantly before turning around, only to be greeted with your beautiful face. You smiled innocently at him and tilted your head. You were right next to him.

Reno couldn't help but smirk as he leaned in closer to you and whispered against your lips teasingly.

"Hey, I'm Reno."

"_(Your Name)_."

With those introductions, both of your lips met and your life burst into a dazzling array of light - And you were pretty sure that it wasn't from the strobe lights that flickered from the ceiling.

**I'm so sorry but I love you; It's all lies**

**I didn't know, but now I know that I need you**

**I'm so sorry but I love you,**

**Sharp words on a whim**

**Without realizing, I sent you off**

**I'm so sorry but I love you; It's all lies**

**I'm so sorry (Sorry)**

**But I love you (I love you more and more)**

**I'm so sorry but I love you**

**Leave me, slowly forget me,**

**so that I can hurt.**

Both of you were inside your apartment. It has been 2 years since that night in the club and since you have started dating Reno. Both of you were attracted to each other – it was obvious to anyone. The first year was wonderful and pure bliss; it was filled to the brim with passion and wanton lust but also with gentleness and affection.

But dark storms rolled in during the second year. Reno started coming later than usual to the apartment you two shared, often with the scent of another woman's perfume. He sometimes didn't even come home. He continued to flirt with every pretty woman that crossed his passed even when you were next to him. You scolded and nagged him every time and the tension kept building up. Both you and Reno were at wits' end with each other and finally, the dam that held the tension shattered – just a few minutes ago.

"You are so f*cking infuriating!" Reno yelled as he paced through your apartment.

"And you're a licentious bastard." You retorted angrily from the sofa, warily watching Reno as he paced.

The belligerent and tension-filled atmosphere would be obvious to anyone who dared to peek during this unpleasant quagmire. The fight had started a while ago and insults had been thrown from both sides.

"Licenta – what?" Reno growled. You glared and him as a scowl adorned your cherub face.

"I said 'licentious bastard', you idiot." You snarled at him.

Reno had a WTF look on his face before shaking it off. You rubbed your temples idly and just wanted cuss and shout profanities to the extent where it would make a sailor blush.

"You know what? Never mind! If you're going to be this bitchy over nothing, I don't need you in my life! You always nag me and you're always so clingy! I don't even remember what I saw in you back when we first met!" Reno roared.

"If I'm such a bother to you, why don't you do something about it instead of whining like a five-year old!" You shouted.

"You know what? Fine! I will! We're over!" Reno declared furiously as he headed towards the door.

**This song that I put my everything into is for you**

**(Others probably don't know)**

**By myself, so that nobody else knew**

**(Yeah, those words that I said were all lies)**

As soon as he uttered those words, something inside of you shattered. You felt a creeping numbness consume you and you suddenly felt cold. You shoved those feelings down, quietly got up, and walked towards the room that you've shared with Reno for the last two years without looking back. You grabbed his clothes and anything else that belonged to him and shoved them in a bag. You hesitated for a moment before you grabbed the last item that was his before rapidly grabbing it.

After grabbing everything you could, you quickly walked outside where Reno was heading down the stairs. You simply glared at him and threw the bag down to him. Reno stared up, surprised when the bag fell inches in front of him. You turned away as uninvited tears finally started to trickle down your flushed cheeks.

Behind you, you heard a shatter as something broke. You knew what it was. It was the photo frame that held the picture of you and Reno on the first anniversary of you and Reno starting to date. You were both smiling and looking at each other. It was taken by Elena when you two weren't looking.

**Now I'm being left alone,**

**And I'm lost in the midst of it all**

**The crinkled break-up note in my pocket,**

**that I have folded (hey, hey)**

**(And that habit of mine of calling you and wondering where you are)**

**I want to change,**

**I want to laugh it all off from now on.**

Reno was shocked as he looked at the broken photo frame. When he looked at your picture, he suddenly felt the urge to go back and embrace you and claim you as his all over again. However, he was defiant and his pride got the better of him as he bent down and grabbed the bag, tore the photo, and let it fly away in the breeze. Reno walked for a while before slowing down and then completely stopping.

"This… is it, isn't it? It's really over…" Reno stated as he laughed harshly and bent his head down in despair.

You were in no better condition than him. You stared blankly out the window as rain started to drizzle. 'I hope Reno doesn't get wet…' You thought. As soon as you thought that, you laughed bitterly.

"Look at me… We're over and I'm still thinking about him. I'm pathetic." You stated dryly.

Reno walked into his apartment, soaking wet. You lied on your bed, feeling empty.

'We had something beautiful…' Reno thought as he grabbed a change of clothes.

'And now look at what came of it.' You thought as you hid your face in the pillows.

Outside, the rain started to fall relentlessly without a care in the world.

**I'm so sorry but I love you; It's all lies**

**I didn't know, but now I know that I need you**

**I'm so sorry but I love you,**

**Sharp words on a whim**

**Without realizing, I sent you off**

**I'm so sorry but I love you; It's all lies**

**I'm so sorry (Sorry)**

**But I love you (I love you more and more)**

**I'm so sorry but I love you**

**Leave me, slowly forget me,**

**so that I can hurt.**

Present:

You waited quietly inside the quaint café where you had agreed to meet Reno. You looked at your clock again and sighed. He was late. 'He was always late,' you thought with a bitter sweetness.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh; Hoping for everything to be a dream**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh; Because I amount only to this**

Reno was impatiently tapping his foot against the floor as Rufus Shinra finished up the meeting.

He was anxious to get to you and he knew that he was late.

"That's all for today." Rufus finalized. Reno hastily stood up and made a dash for the door before anyone else stood up.

'I hope you're still waiting for me, _.' Reno thought as he sprinted down the streets.

**Drop that babe**

You sighed for the final time as you stood up, getting ready to leave. 'I can't believe he stood me up like this. What was I expecting?' You thought dryly as you grabbed your bag.

"Wait! _!" Reno called as he entered the café, panting and gasping for breath.

People stared and you stood there bewildered, but you frowned. However, when he looked at you, you couldn't help but soften up.

"You're late." Was all you said.

"Sorry. Work." Reno gasped out.

You sighed as you took a seat again and Reno followed suit. After regaining his breath, he ordered a drink and looked at you. You looked at him too, raising a delicate eyebrow at him. You were surprised when Reno suddenly reached out and touched your unhealthily pale cheek. You instantly pulled away. Reno frowned, but then wiped it off his face.

"You've changed." Reno claimed.

"So have you." You answered.

**I still can't forget you,**

**Even if it takes forever, even until I die.**

**I wonder if the scars I gave you healed,**

**I'm sorry because I didn't do anything for you**

The waitress returned and gave Reno his drink. She sent him a coy smile, but he ignored it completely, surprising you. He continued staring at you and the waitress left with an 'humph.' You inwardly smirked, but were at a lost as to why Reno was staring.

"You're staring." You said a bit unnerved.

Reno didn't answer and there was a tense silence between the both of you. Suddenly, Reno broke the silence and his words flowed freely from his mouth in a rush.

"_, ever since that time we broke up, I couldn't get you out of my head. I tried and I tried but I just can't seem to forget about you and I… well… I miss you. I always think of you and I can't sleep and I worry for you." Reno blurted.

You knew this to be true because of the dark bags under his eyes. His messy suit looked more unkempt than usual and his wild hair was wilder.

"Please, I'm sorry. Everything I've said that time was a lie. I didn't mean any of it. You're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me but I was too stubborn to admit it and I don't know what I'd do without you and I know that I'm a f*cking idiot. I'm probably the biggest idiot out there, but please, can we – you know, get back together? I still love you." Reno rushed out, hope in his eyes.

You stared and noticed the sincerity in his eyes. You couldn't help the tears that started to leak out of your coruscating eyes and dropped your head. Now, just when you finally had a chance to be with the love of your life, you couldn't. Fate sure had a cruel sense of humor.

"I'm sorry." You said. Reno reached over and put his fingers under your head and lifted your face.

You looked up to see Reno's broken but understanding face and quickly continued.

"I know that it's probably too late –." Reno started when you interrupted him.

"It's not that. I love you too. Always have, always will… It's… just… I… I don't think I can be with you much longer even if we do get together." You stated. Now Reno looked confused.

"W…What are you talking about?" Reno asked in a confused tone.

You didn't answer. You simply raised your arm and pulled back your sleeve. Reno gasped and gave a sort of strangled cry of disbelief. Your arm was as pale as your face and scattered with dark blots. You smiled bitterly. What you said next confirmed Reno's fears.

"I have geostigma."

**I'm so sorry but I love you; It's all lies (Lies)**

**I didn't know, but now I know that I need you**

**I'm so sorry but I love you**

**Sharp words on a whim**

**Without realizing, I sent you off**

**I'm so sorry but I love you; It's all lies (Sorry, but I love you)**

**I'm so sorry (Sorry)**

**But I love you (I love you more and more)**

**I'm so sorry but I love you**

**Leave me, slowly forget me,**

**So that I can hurt (Bye bye)**

You saw a smorgasbord of emotions cross Reno's face: Disbelief, despair, sadness, panic, love, incredulity, denial, and much more. Reno was silent and dropped his head. He slowly reached over and grasped your hand tightly and then looked up again, putting on an obviously fake smile with much effort. His voice broke as he spoke.

_"Look girl, everything's going to be alright… isn't it?"_

You silently gasped and smiled sadly at him. Tears flowed down your cheeks and you couldn't help the despair that grasped your heart. You couldn't help it at all, so you just cried and let it out. You placed your free hand over your mouth and covered a sob. Reno stood up and walked over so that now he sat next to you.

Why was it? Why was it that after you two had broken up, you never cried once after that night? You had built a wall around your heart and with just a few simple words from Reno all that effort came undone. Reno held you tightly in his arms and kissed your temple.

You couldn't stop, so you just cried. You cried for Reno, you cried for yourself, and you cried for the lost opportunity to live happily ever after with the one you truly loved. You looked up to see a blurry Reno and he started to gently cradle your head with his other hand. You felt a few drops and wondered if it was your tears and barely managed to hear his next whispered words.

_"So damn, why am I crying?"_

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you've watched the MV for this song, you'll probably realized that the phrases in italics were said in the MV. I don't own any of it except the idea for the story.


End file.
